Inuyasha, A Different Feudal Fairytale
by Michi Neko Chan
Summary: ^_^What if story. what if Kagome had the same personality that Inuyasha has?bossy,stubborn,curious,mean,ect.and she went to go explore the well and came to feudal times and shattered the Shikon no Tama?CH 6 FINALLY OUT! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 of inuyasha a different feudal fairytale  
  
A/n: just to let you know before you read, Inuyasha cant go beyond the branches of the tree in this story and that this will be based on the manga (but I haven't seen the first episode of Inuyasha so if this is like it tell me please). My other a/n will and I mean WILL be at the end of the chapter now on with disclaimers and the story  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha because if I did I wouldn't be typing this I would be having fun saying OSUWARI to him all day.^_^  
  
  
  
Now on to Ch.1 of Inuyasha, a different feudal fairytale  
  
  
  
It was the middle of the night as Kagome walked up to the old well and looked on "now I can explore. I don't know why grandpa thinks this thing is so sacred"(did I spell that right you know that one word where its holy or stuff) she took out her flashlight and got ready to jump in. first she made sure she had her handy dandy pocket knife (a red Swiss army one!!^_^) She always kept with her, 'just in case' she thought as she tucked it back in her pocket "well here I go"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome came back out of the well after having a very weird experience from being dragged by a water centipede thing.  
  
"I must of hit my head, I've never read of any thing that looks like a centipede" she said as she climbed out of the well.  
  
"Wait a minute where am I" she looked around.  
  
"Where did the hell everything go?" her eyes stopped to a beautiful cherryblossom tree. 'Wow' she thought. This kinda thing back at home would want to make her happy and preppy instead of mean and tough, but she still liked pretty things. She started to walk over to the tree and climb its branches to pick a cherryblossom to take home when she found out where she was. She looked up and saw lots of stars 'I cant see any stars at home' she though as she suddenly bumped into something "gomena." she started to say out of habit (yea she ran into things a lot from daydreaming) then she suddenly saw who or what she ran into.  
  
"What the." the thing she bumped into opened its eyes "its eyes are golden" she noticed and kept staring into them. The thing jumped back and landed gracefully on another branch. It didn't stay there for long as it jumped at her, making her jump quickly down to the ground, avoiding him. She backed away and remembered her knife. She took it out ready to fight. She heard a sound behind her and turned but it was too late the thing was too quick and she was down on the ground, knife flung away from her. The thing looked mad and gave her a glare, claws up and ready to kill her. She finally realized what she ran into. A half demon. She often read about people like him, for she was always interested about things like it. She also knew how to use her magic that she found out she had and started to master it. She glared right back at the half demon  
  
"get off of me! What do you want?"  
  
"What were you doing in my tree?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I asked wench"  
  
"Well sorry I didn't expect for any half demon to be out in the open in a cherryblossom tree"  
  
"Well for bugging me, you have to die"  
  
  
  
With that said he raised his claws and prepared to strike, but Kagome used a move she didn't like using often. Kicking him in the (cough, cough) she stood up, got her knife and ran as far as she could to get to the nearest village, but not lurking far behind was mistress centipede.  
  
A/n hahahahhahah I told you I would!!! Well NEWAYZ please review so I can go on with this story for I really really want to!! Please review!!! Just scroll down and there you are please review!!!!! I beg you!!  
  
[] V  
  
[] V  
  
[] V  
  
[] V  
  
[] V  
  
[] V 


	2. CH 2

Chapter 2 of Inuyasha a different fudal fairytale  
  
A/n hello again I'm to Ch 2!! I would immediately put up ch 3 but my friend is currently reading it and has not given it back. grrrr well on to disclaimers and the story. Oh I forgot to mention I think is that Kagome always has her hair in a ponytail and her father exists, and I think I already mentioned where Inuyasha cant go beyond the branches of the tree.  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha.I don't think you wanna know what id be doing. ^_^  
  
Now on to the story.  
  
Kagome finally got to the nearest village. There, she was stared at really funnily "What the hell are you looking at?" she yelled at everyone around her. An old lady suddenly came up to her  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked the old lady  
  
"You look like my older sister who died a long time ago. You must be her reincarnation."  
  
"I'm not a reincarnation of anyone" she firmly stated  
  
" let me properly introduce my self. My name is Kaede (did I spell that right?) and I'm the protector of this village (is that correct??)  
  
" Why, hello"  
  
"what is your name my dear?"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
" I sense my sisters presence in yo." all of a sudden out of nowhere a giant centipede came and started to attack the village "Hey wait a minute that thing."Kagome couldn't finish he sentence as Mistress Centipede attacked her. She took out her knife and flung it at the centipede landing it in her eyes, stopping her for a moment. As she started to attack her again Kagome immediately ran for the well. When she finally got there the centipede immediately blocked her way so she couldn't get through. She backed up until she was under the cherryblossom tree not noticing the centipede demon Inuyasha started to attack Kagome, but luckily moved out of the way when he saw Mistress Centipede  
  
"Ah. Mistress Centipede I wish I could fight you right now but see I cant get past the branches of this tree"  
  
"No wonder you didn't chase me" Kagome said in wonder but was abruptly taken away by the centipede  
  
" LET ME GO!!" Kagome yelled as she struggled against the centipede  
  
"I would help but I need that arrow in the tree removed for me to do anything"  
  
"Remove it yourself lazy basterd"  
  
"Unfortunalty I cant" the centipede pressed Kagome closer to her face.  
  
"Give me the jewel"  
  
"What fricken jewel god damnit!"  
  
"Give me the jewel!"  
  
"Even if I knew what the hell you were talking about I wouldn't give it to you. Now go away!!!!!" she decided to use her power she pressed her hands to the centipedes' face.  
  
"Go away!" the centipede immediately dropped her, she ran towards the arrow she had seen earlier.  
  
"No don't do it" said Kaede "Don't unleash Inuyasha"  
  
"I don't think I have a choice cuz I don't think you guys will be able to stop her but this hanyou probably can" the centipede attacked her while she was distracted and hit her right in the side. Out of her came a jewel.  
  
"What this jewel? Ack, the Shikon no Tama? Is this what the hell that stupid centipede was talking about?" she had heard about this jewel before. She looked at her wound.  
  
"Damn" she said and pulled the arrow out stunning everyone in the village who was there.  
  
"my sisters arrow has been pulled out?" said Kaede astonished. Inuyasha leapt toward the centipede, slicing it and killing it.  
  
"I told you I could help" he said proudly "but now its your turn to die Kikyou (I think I spelled that right) you traitor." He lunged at Kagome. Just in case Kaede brought a prayer bead necklace and threw it on Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Kagome say a spell to make the necklace to work!" Kagome thought quickly ' he's a dog demon right? So give him a dog command!' She thought as she barley missed the attack because of her injured side.  
  
"OSWARI!" Inuyasha fell hard to the ground. Kagome lifted her self up and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"That's a good hanyou" and patted his ears. Inuyasha kinda liked the petting but he wouldn't let anyone know that. Kagome stood up and walked away from Inuyasha blood still coming from her side but it seemed as though it didn't bother her a bit. Which it didn't. She'd had more pain than this on more than one account. Inuyasha tried to lunge at her again.  
  
"Oswari" Kagome said offhandedly and once again Inuyasha fell to the floor.(^_^) he tried to take off the necklace, but it wouldn't budge from his neck.  
  
"Sorry but only I can take off the necklace now, Inuyasha. Inuyasha is your name correct?" all she heard was a growl. Kagome thought, still walking toward the village, happy that Kaede gave her some entertainment now that the hanyou had a prayer bead necklace on him. Then she remembered something. "Oh my knife!" she ran back to Mistress Centipedes body and got her knife out of her eye. She wiped it off on her pants, and headed back to the village.  
  
  
  
A/n well what do you think of my second chapter?? Review and I might give you more or just put up ch 3 for the hell of it. Well see ya in ch. 3!! Love,Sakura. PS I would like to thank DemonBlade and Thade for their reviews. Arigoto! 


	3. CH 3

Chapter 3 of Inuyasha a different feudal fairytale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.if I did ummmm... I don't know..^_^  
  
Back at Kaedes' hut Kagome was being wrapped in bandages to cover her wound. 'She's a strong girl' Kaede thought as she helped Kagome up, who didn't even wince from it. She picked up the Shikon no Tama and gave it to Kagome.  
  
"Guard it. For Inuyasha and creatures and humans alike would do anything for the jewel"  
  
"Yea, I know about the jewel. I've read about it in my time. It's supposed to grant any wish to humans or creatures."  
  
"Yes that's is correct, Kagome. Now off with you to your own time where you and the jewel will be safe"  
  
"Right" kagome got up and started to walk back toward the well once again. When a hanyou came up on her.  
  
"Give me the jewel"  
  
"No" 'were all the people in the past this arrogant?'  
  
"Fine ill get it myself"  
  
"Oswari" Inuyasha fell to the ground  
  
"Why did you do that wench?"  
  
"Cuz 'supposedly' I'm supposed to 'protect' the damn thing" Kagome said in sarcasm and started to walk away once again from the hanyou. Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand and sighed. 'this thing is so bothersome' off guard, a crow demon came down and took the jewel from her and swallowed it.  
  
  
  
"Shit" was all Kagome said and looked around for a bow and arrow. She found one and aimed it at the crow and released it. Off by an inch. The crow started to change in to its more powerful state. Inuyasha leaped and cut off one of its legs making it fall to the ground. As Inuyasha attacked again. But the crow was its more powerful state, so when Inuyasha attacked its body was put back together. A thought came to Kagome's mind. She took out her knife and cut a piece of cloth from her shirt so it was now exposing her belly. She picked up the crows' foot and tied it to the next arrow.  
  
She aimed, said "Oswari" and shot it at the crow. Killing the crow and making the Shikon no Tama shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. "oh no" Kagome had said to herself. This wasn't good . this wasn't good at all. The crows' body fell from the sky but the jewel had stayed in the air. Its shattered pieces giving off light that flew in every witch direction. One landed right in front of Kagome.  
  
"it's only a shard, so it seems as though I might be staying here longer than I thought." Inuyasha had stood up from his "sitting" and came up to her  
  
"how could you break the Shikon no Tama?? I wanted to become a full youkia with that you know"  
  
"I figured as much from you"  
  
"and why did you sit me when you were aiming for the damned crow" despite all this Kagome smiled  
  
"cuz I felt like it"  
  
"you what?? Wench!!"  
  
"Oswari" Inuyasha fell to the floor again "grrrrrr."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC!! A/n please, please review..I've only gotten 2 and that was from the first chapter in this story... but if you have reviewed, gomen, I haven't checked up on this story lately cuz of stupid school and all. Well ill sees ya all later!!! SYONARA!!! Sakura! ^ ^ supposed to be v for victory signal!!(If you can see it.) vv  
  
PS sorry this was so short I promise the next one will be longer!! 


	4. CH 4

Chapter 4 of Inuyasha a different feudal fairytale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha otherwise I be petting his cute little ears!!  
  
A/n ugh ch 5 wont be out for a while It is like ::counts:: 6 and half pages long (on college ruled paper..) so sorry I wont be updating soon u_u. I would like to thank Jupiter's Light(arigoto!),APA983(good luck with your new story!!),rereissocute(I'll try to work on it!!) ,Miko of Ice Warrior of Heart(thanks for the review), and once again DemonBlade!(thank you again for reviewing each ch.!!)tee hee!! Thank you for reviewing !! your making me want to type faster and get my chapters done!!  
  
Now on to the story..  
  
CH 4  
  
  
  
Once again at kaedes' hut they were planning a journey where they can find the shards of the Shikon no Tama and restore it to its original form before someone or something destroys everything. Now Kagome was definitely stuck here with the idiot Inuyasha to find the stupid jewel, but now he has to protect her? Damn, she can protect her damned self.  
  
"you mean I'm stuck with this Kikyou look alike?" inuyasha stated unbelievably  
  
"yes" Kaede replied but before she could explain any farther Kagome stood up and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"how many fricken times do I have to tell you!! I'm not Kikyou!! Who ever the hell she is!! Get it?! Sheesh what do I have to do to get it through your thick head??"  
  
"stupid wrench"  
  
"I heard that!!" Kagome turned around angrily "you know what?? Osuwari osuwari osuwari!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell face first in to the hard ground of keades' hut. He'll be staying there for a while. (^_^) Kagome sighed and tried to loosen her shoulders. "I need to calm down got anywhere that I can bathe?"  
  
"yes, sure please follow me kagome"kaede7ssss replied and walked out the door Kagome following behind but she had to go over Inuyasha first, which wasn't that hard since his face was still in the ground. At a stream a while later Kaede told Kagome a spot where she could bathe in peace while she washed her dirty pedal pushers and top. But before Kagome left for the stream to bathe Kaede asked why she wore mans clothes "in my time women are allowed to wear men's clothes not to mention there more comfortable" then walked off. Kaede just sighed and started to wash the clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally able to get up Inuyasha followed Kagome and Kaedes sent to see where they are and to get Kagome back for sitting him, not to mention walking over him like a rug. When he finally found her all he could do was stare. There was Kagome, naked, in the stream, swimming around, taking a bath. When Kagome came up for air Inuyasha dashed away so he wouldn't be caught watching her and be sat a thousand times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, sensing someone watching her, came up for air but when she looked around no one was there which meant they had run away quick enough so she wouldn't see them. 'oh well' she thought ' I was done with my bath anyway'. Getting out of the water she quickly put on the clothes Kaede had given her and walked back to the spot where she was finished washing her clothes. "oh, your back" Kaede said and kept working on the food she was preparing, but Kagome didn't notice because there was Inuyasha not sitting far away glaring at her as though she had done something horribly wrong that offended him. Looking into his eyes she read them perfectly. "don't worry I'm not staying in these clothes long since it seems." she looked deeper into his eyes ".that with this on I look like Kikyou. Correct?" a look of shock passed quickly on Inuyasha face but then it disappeared completely when he turned his head and said simply "Feh". Hearing someone coming with his really sensitive doggy ears, he looked in the direction they were coming in. a minute later a young woman said her daughter was sick and she needed Kaedes help. With a quick word of not to get into a fight, Kaede left.  
  
Continuing where he left off Inuyasha said "if you don't like the clothes then take them off"  
  
"your very blunt aren't you?" a grin tugged at her lips "fine ill change since it bothers you so much and while I'm at it ill go home since I'm not wanted here" 'either' she added in her mind then spoke up again "you can find the shards yourself Inu-chan" she smiled at the nickname she had made up but Inuyasha grimaced (ha take that you stupid English teacher!! ::mumbles:: making me study spelling words ::grumble grumble::) when Inuyasha looked back up he saw clothes flying at his face. He dodged outta the way to meet Kagome dressed back into her weird clothes that clung to her since they were still a little damp. Walking away not really caring Kagome said "see ya Inu-chan"  
  
"the names Inuyasha wench"  
  
"my name is Kagome. How are you today?"  
  
growling since he had been out witted by her, he jumped away back to the village so he wouldn't rip her to pieces. While Kagome was heading back towards the well unknowing that she was being followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snapping the last twig that was in her way Kagome finally reached the well. "I'm not really happy that I'm going back and getting away from this. Home sucks. Maybe ill visit this place again in my dreams and I did kinda dream up a cute guy demon thing even though he's an ass." Putting on leg on top of the well she was about ready to jump in when she realized she still had the ribbon in her hair. She took it out and put her hair back into her own hair tie and keep the ribbon somewhat as a keepsake from her weird dream. Now ready to jump in she leaned forward but stopped when a sudden thing cut her cheek. She looked over and found a string of.hair? "I presume you have the Shikon no Tama with you little girl" sighing she turned around to a bunch of really thin hair and a lady in a skimpy black thing who was standing on 1 single string of hair. "my name is Yura, Yura of the hair."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was having a hard time not to cut all of the villagers heads off. "Don't hurt them," Kaede kept saying even though she was hurt herself lying on the ground now soaking in her blood. "Cut the hair that binds them," said Kaede  
  
"what damned hair?"inuyasha replied  
  
"inuyasha you must find kagome she might be able to see the hair"  
  
"I will once im done here" inuyasha cracked his knuckles and gave a little grin.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"give me the shikon no tama"  
  
"no" "fine ill take it" yural lashed out her hair at kagome and in the process got the shard of the jewel  
  
"give that back wench" yura opened the little bag it was in "what did you do to my jewel?" kagome just glared "fine no answer then you shall die and ill gather the rest of the shikon no tama" yura picked up her sword and jumped at kagome. Kagome lept outta the way and jumped inside the well. "you cant run away from me in there" she threw the sword don't but when it didn't hit anything she called it abck up "hmm strange girl. Where did she go?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
inuyasha finnaly getting sick of not trying to hurt the villagers and yet win was very hard especially when he was almost killed when he was stuck to the tree by things he couldn't see. Picking up kaede he left the village and put kaede away in a safe place for a while. Being told to go get kagome unbelivably he was doing what he was told especially if he wanted to defeat whoever it is that wanted to kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
kagome layed back against her bed. It was the only thing that fit in her tiny so called romm her always drunk mother gave her. Ever since grandpa died shed had to take care of everyone,even her mom who always said she never wanted any childeren but had 2 and always hated us both. 'poor sota I try at least to protect him from everything I went through' flashbacks came to her but shee shook them away. She wouldn't be thinking about that right now she really didn't ant to relive those horrible memoreies. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep but a sudden draft kept her awake. She looked over and who did she see. None other than inuyasha. "what the.?" inuyasha grabed her wrists you have to come back. "im dreaming again" kagome shook her head. "this is not a dream wench" "lets prove it" inuyasha looked at her in confusion then he understood preparing himself to fall flat on his face. "osuwari" inuyasha fell to the floor. Kagome noticed something. She bent down near inuyasha and saw a pice of hair. "where this come from?" inuyasha lookes at where she was looking at "where did what comefrom" "yura." 'but why would she be here shes already got the shard. Well she aint staying here in this time I made a promise to myself I will protect soa from anything that will hurt him no matter what it takes' "inuyasha wait for me at the well ill meet you there" inuyasha looked at her in comfusion. "why?" "just do it!!" kagome yelled and ran out the door of her "room".  
  
A/n Well what you think?? Please review and once again thanks for all the people that reviewed!! See ya in next ch.! (which is going to take a while U_U)  
  
From Kagome (yea I changed my pen name!) 


	5. Intermission

Well I just wanted to stop and tell everyone to have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! 2003!  
  
Oh and I wanted to thank once again the reviewers I love ya all!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jupiter's Light  
  
APAC983  
  
Hotgrrl03  
  
Spongebob sandypants  
  
Miko of Ice Warrior of Heart  
  
Demon Blade  
  
Rereissocute  
  
And Thade  
  
Thanks for all the reviews once again I wouldn't be typing this story without you!!!  
  
Well bei bei!! Ill see ya in CH.5!!  
  
Kagome 


	6. CH 5

Chapter 5 of Inuyasha a different feudal fairytale  
  
A/n yea ch 5 finally out.I'm sorry it took so long and all I have been really busy with school and stuff..so I wanted to make it up to you by also trying to put out ch 6 this week too..I'm gonna try I'm gonna try! But don't forget to review!  
Ch. 5  
  
Confused by the sudden turn of events Inuyasha actually listened to Kagome and jumped out of the window and ran towards the well.  
  
After talking to Sota, Kagome ran down the stairs and headed toward the door when her drunken mother suddenly stopped her.  
  
"Kagome where are you going? You need to take care of Sota"  
  
"Mom for once in your life can you at least take care of Sota. I've been taking care of him ever since he was born and I'm the one who has been protecting him from our father"  
  
"Where are you going again?" Kagome sighed. She didn't even here one word she had just said.  
  
"I'm going to feudal Japan to go get myself killed" 'Well if I'm going back to the loony bin might as well do it with a good story' Kagome thought  
  
"Ok Hun have a good time" Kagome shook her head 'Stupid drunk' she thought and headed out the door.  
  
Kagome ran towards the well. Inside the little hut thing that surrounds the well Kagome stood on the edge of the well, ready to jump in. "Lets go" she firmly stated, but before they could jump in, a bunch of dark hair came outta the well and started to attack Inuyasha. Pretty much blind from the hair he swiftly cut at it where he heard it coming from, but the hair grew right on back to attack him again.  
  
Not being attacked by the hair Kagome took this time to find something to get rid of the hair out of this era. Noticing one piece of hair that wasn't moving she took out her knife and tried to cut it but the knife wouldn't do anything. Not giving up she clamped her hand on the hair making it cut in to her flesh and tried again, but since it didn't work, she called for Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha cut this piece of hair that has my blood running down it if you can see it"  
  
"I can see it" Inuyasha replied as he swiftly cut the lonely hair in half. The hair immediately began retreating and going limp then finally burning on the ground till there was none left. Kagome, after watching the process, licked her hand clean of blood as Inuyasha looked on as if she was really weird.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Kagome said "Because have you looked in a mirror or lake lately?" Inuyasha growled in response while Kagome just gave a smirk. "Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted. Oh yea. Lets go" Kagome said as she jumped in the well Inuyasha not far behind her.  
  
Out on the other side Kagome finally figured out the reason Yura was still after them. She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"This is all your fault Yura is after us"  
  
"Why are you blaming me wench?"  
  
"She after your hair probably...cuz she already has the shard of Shikon no Tama"  
  
"She already what?? Why'd you go and lose the shard stupid wench!"  
  
"You swear I just handed it over to her no questions asked. Feh. Some faith you have in me" She looked around into the dark forest since it was nighttime when they got there. "We need to go this way." She pointed into a direction which if you kept going that way there becomes more and more hair to keep people away from whatever Yura was hiding.  
  
Inuyasha put Kagome on his back "Hey what in the hell are you doing??" Kagome protested "It will be faster this way" Inuyasha countered. 'For once' Kagome thought 'he is right' "Fine lets go get rid of Yura" Kagome replied to Inuyasha who was already on his way jumping though the obstacles if Yuras' hair, well actually running through them.  
  
Not long after they started their journey to find Yura, they ran across some decapitated (Leonardo Dicaprio, Leonardo Decapitated tee hee ^_^) soldiers (or samurai or something) and stopped for a while and while Kagome picked up some bow and arrows.  
  
"Have you ever handled bows and arrows before" Inuyasha scoffed  
  
"I've had my illegal share of having and practicing with bow and arrows before"  
  
"Ill-heagal?"  
  
"Never mind just go"  
  
A couple of minutes later they came upon Yuras' big hairball of a nest. "You have to stay here, girl, I don't want the shard detector to die then I can't have the shards."  
  
"I'm going"  
  
"Fine but you have to wear this" he threw is red (kimono) top on her. "This will protect you its made from a fire rats fur"  
  
"I've heard of these I wish they were still around but no technology this and that, even though technology is good sometimes" she sighed. "Lets go" (I just realized she says that a lot..)  
  
Then they finally spotted Yuras nest! Kagome looked up and there was Yura waiting for them. "Welcome to my nest" she smiled and moved the hair that were wrapped around her fingers.  
  
"Dodge right" Kagome told Inuyasha "Now left"  
  
"Make up your mind wench"  
  
"Damn! I'm just telling you where to dodge so you won't get killed and I wont have anyone for my entertainment anymore"  
  
"Your what??"  
  
"In front of you!!" Inuyasha was swiftly picked up by Yuras hair, while Kagome fell to the ground.  
  
"I told you in front of you!"  
  
"Shut up wench" Inuyasha replied while Yura did a front flip and landed perfectly on a thin piece of hair that was in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"What beautiful hair you have. Too bad you don't take care of it" Inuyasha struggled against the bindings that wrapped around his arms and legs. Kagome took out he bow and arrow she had picked up before. She smirked and fired the arrow at Yuras nest. Just barely missing Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"No just in cased I missed I can say I actually hit something"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her incredulously "Your joking, ne?" the side of his face twitched as he said that.  
  
A cry of disbelief interrupted their conversation. "You ruined my nest my beautiful nest! Now you must pay!"  
  
A lovely red comb appeared in her hand  
  
"Now burn!" she jumped up and waked the comb in front of her making flames appear. Kagome leapt back just enough to dodge the flames.  
  
"Ha you missed!" Yura just smiled as she had hair wrap around Kagome's arms and legs making her unable to move. "So lets try again" another wave of her comb and more flames headed strait for Kagome. Yura ordered her hair to retreat making Kagome fall to the floor. In a attempt not to die she tightly hugged Inuyashas' kimono top hoping what he said was true. Meanwhile.Inuyasha stared at the flames that were burning Kagome to a crisp by now. Anger grew inside of him.  
  
"She will be burned to the bone marrow. Punishment for ruining my nest."  
  
"Why you.."  
  
"You miss her? You'll soon be joining her!" Inuyasha dug his fingers into the blood of a wound Yura previously inflicted.  
  
"Claws of Blood!" Taken by surprise Yuras hand that was holding her sword was swiftly cut off by Inuyashas attack. In doing so the hair around Inuyasha loosened. She looked at her cut off arm and glared at Inuyasha. "Really is that anyway to treat a lady?" Holding her red comb in her mouth, and with the one hand she had left, she pulled hair through the comb making the skulls attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha soon learned it was I diversionary tactic as her hand he cut off holding the sword came down he tried to dodge it but it still made him get a large cut into his flesh.  
  
"Aww so close. Another inch and I would have had your head."  
  
"Claws of blood!" but it was quickly blocked by a huge mound of Yuras hair.  
  
Shink. Yuras sword came swiftly down stabbing Inuyasha through the chest. Then forced her hair to throw Inuyasha against the ground.  
  
"D..da..damn you." Yura landed next to him  
  
"So half demons are only half strength after all. Poor you and you wanted to become a full demon with this ne?" she slipped the jewel from her hiding spot and grinned.  
  
"Now where was I?" she bent down and whispered to Inuyasha "now don't move I don't want your pretty hair to be stained with blood." He glared at her with annoyance and attacked where the jewel was hidden, grabbing the jewel at the same time.  
  
"How very rude of you grabbing the bosom of a woman that you just met" she took back the Shikon shard, but a slight tug on her hair made her look back. Looking back she found Kagome silently climbing her hair. Yuras eyes widened in amazement.  
  
"I thought I killed you" distracted Inuyasha took her sword and attacked Yura but Yura forced him back with her hair  
  
"A bit nervous aren't you?" Inuyasha mocked while Kagome continued climbing Yuras hair.  
  
"This skull has to be destroyed!" Kagome yelled making Yura jump at her and make a wall of hair around her. Kagome hanging to the skull she knew she had to destroy. Kagome looked around fiercely she needed to find an exit.  
  
"Looking for something?" Yura mocked as her sword whizzed through he air. Kagome's face spun into pain, but she was still holding the skull. A sword was now stuck in her arm. ((Kimono didn't protect her arm since it fell to her shoulder)) luckily it wasn't strait through, but it still hurt like hell. Yura came to her. "You're a strong human aren't you? So lets try this!" Yura called back her sword and put a thin piece of hair around Kagome's neck. Kagome stared defiantly at Yura making the hair slice her neck a little. She wouldn't be scared by this petty try at death.but if she did die hopefully she will still be able to protect her brother from the wrath of her dad.somehow. Suddenly Yuras other hand was swiftly cut off by another claws of blood attack, which destroyed the nest, making fall to the ground with Kagome along with it. She sat up and covered her arm. Right now it was a form of weakness she knew she could never show. She watched as the scene of Inuyasha and Yura talking unfolded.  
  
"What.are you?"  
  
"Immortal you half breed" and flung the sword toward Inuyasha but stopped midway as Kagome tried to break the skull she was hanging onto before. Yura changes the course of the swords' direction  
  
"Girl your gonna be dead!" the sowrd was once again heading twords her. She used what strength she had left and pressed hard in to the skull shattering it and the comb within it. The sword falling o the grounds near her she watched silently as Yura disappeared as well.  
  
"Her soul in a comb how interesting" Kagome said and sat next to the broken comb. She took off Inuyasha kimono top and handed it back to him.  
  
"Here ya go" Inuyasha looked over at her. Then looked away. "Feh! That's what you get for getting in the way"  
  
"If this is pain full to me then I have become soft" she cut part of her pants and wrapped it around her arm.  
  
"This will suffice until we get back to the village"  
  
"Ugh now the smell of your blood is on my clothing"  
  
"Osuwari" wham! "You can live with it"  
  
"Have you ever heard of IM NJURED SO WHAT THE HELL AR YOU DOING SITTING ME?"  
  
Kagome smiled "I don't give or receive pity nor shall I be NICE" she walked away picking up the jewel shard on the way.  
  
"Oie! Wait up!" as he slowly recovered and leapt after her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC  
  
A/n well that's chapter 5!! Yea about time huh? Well like I said before I'm going to try to put out ch 6 but it probably wont happen cuz tomorrow I'm going to my friends house then Thursday is my moms b day then Friday a friends coming over. So the rest of my spring vacation is packed but as soon as humanly possible I'm going to put out chapter 6!! And thanx to all the reviewers!! You make me happy! Just don't forget to review!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Kagome 


	7. CH 6

Inuyasha a different feudal fairy tale  
  
Ch 6  
  
A/n hey everyone it's the 6th chapter..yea well...um...Don't forget to review.oh yea.umm I know it may seem as though Kagome in the last chapter like is a total hard ass or something but I'm just saying she's had experience in pain..if I get enough questions ill tell the history of (my) Kagome and why she can take pain so easily.((oh and school is finally out whoooo hoooo!!!))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.I'm just fan.I'm just a stalker.same with Kenshin Himura..ahhhhh ^_^  
  
Ch 6  
  
Yep they finally defeated Yura but Kagome knew looking at the two shards she would be here for a lot longer. She looked down at her now bandaged arm. In time it would heal.about a week or two.but not as strenuous. She jumped inside the well coming back to her time wanting to gather things she would need. After changing into a different pair of pants and a shirt she got a backpack and filled it with her running away tools. A gas burner, pot, cup of noodles enough to last her about a month by herself, but knowing her intuition she's gonna have to feed Inuyasha so she went down and stocked up even more. Also adding some toiletries she saw Sota and went over some drills if her dad ever came while she was gone.gave him a kiss and walked out the door.  
  
Back in the feudal era she threw her mountain bike (not literally) over the side of the well. (Please why in the heck would you ride a beach bike in the woods.U_U). The only thing that made her bike ugly was the basket she had to put on.but oh well it might be useful. Ridding back to the village she set her bike to the side and noticed Inuyasha up another tree.  
  
"I swear you're a cat not a dog." he glared at her but she wasn't paying attention as she rewrapped her wound.  
  
"I told you not to get in the way"  
  
"If it wasn't for me you would be a dead doggy" he growled at her. "Your wounds are healed Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course they are!"  
  
"Right" ok ok she figured out if she kept fighting with Inuyasha they would both lose so she decided to be nice to him somewhat. She heard a solid smack coming from Inuyasha then he jumped down next to her. Kagome stood up next to him and looked at his hand.  
  
"What the hell is that?" the flea popped back and bowed to Kagome  
  
"Hello m' lady my name is Myoga nice to meet you"  
  
"uhhhh hi?" she looked at the thing disbelivingly. Inuyasha cut in "what the hell are you doing here myoga?"  
  
"Someone is trying to find your fathers grave" myoga said later while they were back in the hut. A scowl went to Kagome's face.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome" keade asked.  
  
"Nothing really I just have a bad.a really bad relationship with my father"(hint hint.)  
  
"At least your father is alive" Inuyasha interjected once again  
  
"I wish he wasn't actually. you wouldn't want to know him or my mom"  
  
"Ahh but Inuyasha mom was." squish myogas flat again.  
  
"My mom also died while I was little .it doesn't matter" he stalked out side and jumped up into his tree again.  
  
'At least he had a loving mother' Kagome thought as she followed him out sitting silently at the bottom of the tree. She felt a cold chill. 'That's not good' she thought as she saw a dark cloud coming over the horizon. Inuyasha jumped down taking Kagome with him to the ground. She looked back up at the sky and whispered "nani?". Inuyasha looked closely at the carriage and also whispered "mother". More clouds appeared, as the carriage was grab by an ogres hand. A tall figure with a very smaller one next to appeared.  
  
"Ahh little brother nice to see you"  
  
"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Uh.lemme guess.evil older brother right?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I can see your hanging out with your own kind. That weak mortal blood does run on your side of the family." Sesshoumaru mused.  
  
"Hey who you calling weak!" Kagome yelled but was hushed by Inuyasha, which made her grumble "Calling me weak stupid bitch." ((::Laughs hysterically:: Get it? Hahahaha ::stops and hears crickets:: erm.nvm back to story)) Sesshoumaru then ordered the ogre to attack Inuyasha but Inuyasha countered his attack cutting off the hand that held his mother. She fell to the ground and Kagome rushed over to help her. She could see what bond Inuyasha had with his mom and was jealous. Meanwhile Inuyasha was going to be smashed upon them but Inuyashas mom transported them to somewhere else. Kagome lay there and watched but as she noticed them talking there was no reflection of Inuyashas moms face. She was a nothing woman. Kagome tried to move but couldn't budge an inch.  
  
'Damn it', she though 'I cant move and Inuyasha is gonna get killed. I need to move NOW!'  
  
The illusion soon faded away leaving a swap. Myoga jumped onto Kagome sucking some blood out releasing her from what spell she was trapped in. looking around she found Jaken not far away talking to the nothing woman. She snuck up behind him and stole his staff kicking him out of the way. She stood there wondering how she could stop them from killing Inuyasha. Breaking the spell shouldn't be too difficult. She looked into the water noticing that it was different from the picture it really should be reflecting and threw the staff into the water shattering the image. She looked back at Inuyasha and saw him fall out of the nothing woman's spell.  
  
She ran up to Inuyasha as he said "It was a lie. All a lie."  
  
"But now I know where the grave of our father lies, in the left black pearl" Sesshoumaru mused again as he picked up Inuyasha and attacked his left eye.  
  
"Using that witch as a form of my mother just to get a pebble. You won't get away with it!" Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru, which he easily dodged and with extreme speed attacked Inuyasha but it never reached him as the nothing woman used herself as a shield to protect him from Sesshoumaus attack. Stepping on the head of the nothing woman Sesshoumaru firmly stated "Worthless fool".  
  
which totally set Kagome off "You murdering bitch!"  
  
"Whoa stop there!" Myoga wailed on Kagome's shoulder "Don't antagonize! Ill get killed too!" Kagome glared at the little bug on her shoulder and squished it. By the time the distraction of Myoga ended Sesshoumaru had the staff Jaken had recovered from the water and was opening the pearl by means of the staff. A gateway appeared where Sesshoumaru and Jaken stood previously.  
  
"Sesshoumaru your gonna pay" Inuyasha yelled slightly recovering from the battle with Sesshoumaru. He looked back of him where Kagome used to stand but she had slipped past him and was trying to get into the portal.  
  
"Come on" she yelled at him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is in there you stay here"  
  
"Oh no you don't" she countered and before she realized what she was saying she yelled it at Inuyasha " I know I could tell that you and your mother were close. Sesshoumaru took that and used it to his advantage. I won't let him get away for using peoples hearts!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her stunned while Kagome was biting her lip at what she just said. Inuyasha recovered first "Who said I had a heart anyway?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and jumped into the portal, Inuyasha was right after her. Looking at the massive bones inside of the pearl she looked at them impressed.  
  
"Those are my dads bones" Inuyasha pointed out as the continued floating down "Cant you tell the resemblance?"  
  
Kagome looked from the bones to Inuyasha and back to the bones and Inuyasha once again. "I guess" she said doubtfully  
  
"You guess! You need to look more closely!" but she didn't have times as the bird descended them inside of the bones.  
  
A/n~ well that's the end of Ch.6. ill try to have Ch.7 out soon as possible if I don't get too lazy. ::thinks:: am I forgetting anything.no I don't think so other than if anyone's going to anime expo this weekend in Anaheim ill be there on sat the 5th. ((well if anyone cares ^_^)) well till next time!! Ja!  
  
KagomeHigurashiM 


	8. A B or C?

Inuyasha a different feudal fairytale.  
  
Hiiiiiii it's me again butting in the middle of a story but I have a HUGE problem! I know I said id do all the Inuyasha episodes and stuff but I bit off more than I can chew. So I need your peoples help on this decision. I can  
  
Discontinue the story and start on another project.  
  
Continue the way I have and you'll just have to wait and there WILL BE Inuyasha a different feudal fairytale part 2 and part 3 and so on and so on.  
  
Or, just finish the Sesshoumaru episode then just do the episodes I think I should change and let you know which episodes there are etc etc.  
  
Well out of all of them I think C is the best but like I said I rather have my reviewers tell me which one they like.. well that's it for me Kagome signing out!  
  
^_^ Kagome 


End file.
